toontown_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Into Cog Territory, Part 2
The Link to the Episode is: YouTube Video The Playlist: YouTube Playlist Cast Mystical James as John Fingernails, Flippy and Voices of Toons SmirkyLive as Alphinore and Smirky Bumberpop Michellep0w as Dee Dee Lipoon James Quest as Cog Boss 'Special Guest Stars' steelcurtaingaming as Captain Scar King Cool as General Production This episode took another month to complete and was the second episode to have some elements of After Effects implemented in production. In addition, another reason for the episode delay was the delay of voicing lines. Mystical James is not the kind of person to rush the actors. As he feels asking for their value time to do a work in the project (not being paid for), he feels it will be their comfortability to send in the lines whenever they please. That meaning that he won't mind if the actor takes 2 months to send in line. It did cost the production it time as the original release of this episode was August. This was also the same for the previous episode of the 2 parter which release was suppose to be in July. These 2 part episodes stands as the most longest production making episode in the history of Zinic Zone Production. Plot 'Synopsis' : "Things don't look promising as bigger and tougher Cogs start to emerge. Some Cogs have attack powers that are many times stronger a level 12 Cog! Will the "Defenders of the Town" manage to win the war against the Cogs and save Toontown?" 'Summary' From the previous episode, it begin at the scene of where Smirky's tornado begins to dissipate and the goons are ready to attack once it vanishes. Meanwhile back to the last episode cliffhanger, the train barrels towards John, Dee Dee and a toon named Precioushopper. Then suddenly Smirky comes to the rescue and launches a tidal wave to flush them down the tunnel to a safety area. They land in a subway station and train passes by them on the platform. John realizing this could be a good cover up to get to the factory faster by taking the train. Dee Dee was skeptical on the idea. She later gave in when Cogs were heard in the distance and the next arriving train was coming. The goons came towards them, but Smirky instantly obliterated them to by some time to board the train. Once aboard, they were all greeted with more Cogs. ''' The Goon-Pods' As the battle of Cog City raged on, the call for more fighting power came with a more highest ranking goon, The Goon-Pod. The Goon-Pods came and unleashed a electrical charge on the battle front toons. The scene told that those toons were whipped out and not saved. The danger becomes more frightening and Captain Scars warns for every toon to be on their guard. Alphinore chooses to use this oppurtunity for his signature attack to eliminate the Goon-Pods by using a Sonic Boom. The Sonic Boom was very effected and literally whipped all Cogs on the battlefield, but like all super attacks, it can't be a recurring use when more trouble arises. Alphinore shows his sign of exhaustion as he tells Captain Scar they can't go on longer of doing this. Captain Scar reply was like any other. they fight or die trying. 'Subway Battle' Back to John, Dee Dee, Smirky and Precioushopper, they were battling the cogs on board the train. When it was over, John reminded how close they all were to the target untill the announcment came from the speaker a detour of the route was in motion. The detour added the worst nightmares to their battles, a Goon-Pod which now proved formidable to go on fighting as it took out Precioushopper. John takes the idea to get control of the lead car to have no more reinforcement interfere with the plan and leave the Goon-Pod behind. 'The Virtual Patrol Goon Flash' Back above the surface of Toonic City, the battle still goes on and the General, Leader of the Cog Authority is getting tired of it. He warns the toons through a megaphone to surrender or face the fiercest weapon. A toon from the battlegrounds throws TNT at the General and the Generals call on the force Cog, The V.P or Virtual Patrol that is a virtual goon powered by atomic energy. The V.P emerges and uses Surge Attack, the attack that nearly killed Lil Oldman who is 2 - 5x stronger than regular toons. The scene ends with a flash of white light. 'A Tragic End' As John, Dee Dee and Smirky gained control of the lead car of the train, they headed to the Cogs factory which is the south side of the Toontown metropolitan area. Upon arrival they were greeted with more Cogs, but this time the General is front to face with them. He tells how he knew the plan of this battle all along. Smirky sees the VP goon and feels that it will not be wise to fight something with that much energy. But all of sudden when Smirky was gonna share this idea of escaping the endeavor, the General quickly reacts by asking the V.P to attack! The V.P using again Surge Attack to elimate the heros. However, the attack was uneffective, and John realizes why, his brother Alphinore was taking the brunt of the impact to sacfifice himself. Alphinore pleads for them to leave but John didn't as he didn't want his brother to do this so Smirky grabs John and uses his Blade of Poseidon to get John and Dee Dee out of there. Once gone, Alphinore gave his own last farewell, a farewell that ended with a explosion taking out the V.P and the General. In the end, the toons failed the battle and the Cogs won. 'Cliffhanger of the Next Season?''' Season 1 ends with a snippet of a hooded toon walking through a snow strom and is followed by a shadowy figure. . . Controversy This episode was voted for the worst episode in the entire series thus far amongst analyst. The poor quality of animation, the poor acting, the very poor story and ending really was the downfall of the episode delivered by messages from viewers. Also, the controvery of letting the Cogs win and taking out toons and killing them rubbed many Toontown fans the wrong way. Mystical James at the moment is scared of now continuing the series for the heavy complaints. It is indeed too late to re-write the background story where toons will have more victories and have more happier tales so the final option was let this be the final episode. The only thing stopping him from doing that is the promise of making a Season 2. Which is now episodes like these will not happen for a while and polling for another Season will no longer be asked. The sole focus now is if majority of Toontown viewers don't like how the series is turning then the series will end. So far the series is not looking well amongst the community for lasting very long. This is also the most lowest viewed video in the series that has stayed on the 1,000 mark for it's entire life span since it debute during the publishing of this page (2.11.14). Gallery The Goons and Goon-Pods.png Thumb Episode 10.png OBJECTION!!!.png Loloops.png Interesting....png Wheresherbowhere.png Andshehasabowhere.png Dose beautiful glowing eyes.png Blade of Posideon.png Weird looking robot floating things.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1